Inuzuka Mating Season
by Feline Wings
Summary: It was the annual mating season in the Inuzuka wolf clan for every member over 15. It was when you mate with the one you love to produce cute babies. But, for one unlucky teen, his potential mate was too damn slow to remember it!


**Inuzuka Mating Season**

**Summary: It was the annual mating season in the Inuzuka wolf clan for every member over 15. It was when you mate with the one you love to produce cute babies. But, for one unlucky teen, his potential mate was too damn slow to remember it.**

**Yola everyone! This is my first fanfiction so plz don't kill me**

**Disclamer: I don't own*****sob***** Kiba...or Naruto**

Plz REVIEW!

* * *

"Neh, Kiba-kun, have you seen my pen?"

Kiba Inuzuka was drawn out of his thoughts by his boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki shaking him roughly.

"Nope," he said glancing at him but quickly looking away, "b-but put on some proper clothes!"

Naruto was wearing some short top (he must have gotten it from Sai) that showed his tanned stomach and a pair of shorts that weren't presentable for anywhere but a striptease. There was a slit in the back for his bushy tail.

'Neh, Kiba-kun? What do you mean proper clothes, aren't these alright?"his innocence was so brilliant that Kiba had to look away from his pure blue eyes.

"N-Never mind, l-let's just change the topic, okay?" he said forcing a smile, adding quietly, "before I do something I regret….."

Naruto tilted his head to the side questioningly, his long fox ears drooping slightly._ Oh well,_ he thought, _I should really find that pen. _As he looked around Kiba's neat room, he spotted the tip underneath a low a table.

"Ah! Found it Kiba-kun," he informed his flustered boyfriend crouching down low to reach it. His small ass sticking up in the air, tail waving lazily did not do much for Kiba at all.

"Umm…..Naruto?"

"Hia?" Naruto's muffled voice was heard from underneath the table, his tail picking up speed at the sound of his name.

"N-n-never mind…" he said, while getting a little too excited by Naruto's ass. The said fox was getting confused by so many unfinished sentences, so he withdrew himself from under the table. Drawing nearer he asked,

"hey, Kiba, what's wrong?" Kiba blushed, looking down to the floor,

"It's n-nothing"

"It's okay, you can tell me," Naruto said kindly, stroking Kiba's face drawing a blush to his skin. Kiba sighed, he would never figure it out himself so, taking a deep breath, he said it,

"w-well…it's mating season in my clan…" he said trailing off. The revelation made Naruto pause in his caress so Kiba hurriedly continued, "a-and we are….compelled…. to m-mate with the person closet t-to us…"

The fox teen clenched the hand on Kiba's cheek into a fist then relaxed it, "t-then' K-Kiba-kun wants to…..with me," he said blushing furiously,

"y-you can y-you know….I-I won't stop y-you…." Naruto whispered, blushing furiously. Kiba smiled, his boyfriend wasn't usually this forward in his desires so he decided to take advantage of it.

He switched into predator mode.

Naruto sensed the sudden change, shivering a little, his ears twitching. The dog-boy's eyes locked onto the twitching ears, growling in his throat. He pounced on Naruto, dark-brown tail thrashing in the air. Pressing his body against Naruto on the floor, he captured his mouth in kiss that was surprising sweet and gentle. But, as Naruto relaxed into the kiss, using his tongue, Kiba reached up and flicked his ears. This was new to the young fox so Naruto shivered a little at the contact with his sensitive appendages. Kiba trailed his hands down Naruto's chest, pushing the small shirt up as far as it could go, then his hands trailed lower to Naruto's shorts. When he started to rub the bulge located there, Naruto gripped Kiba's fishnet shirt, his legs quivering. Kiba's ears perked up when he noticed the movement, starting to grin evilly. He proceeded to shred Naruto's bear-themed underwear with his claws. When he poked Naruto's exposed member, Naruto tried to mewl in protest but was silenced by another deep kiss. This kiss was more forceful than the last, Kiba forcing his tongue deep inside his boyfriend's mouth. He used his left hand to secure both of Naruto's hands over his head, using his right to prod at the blonde's stiffy. They broke the kiss, a string of saliva hanging between their mouths that Kiba licked away. Naruto was panting from the kiss, compelling Kiba to smirk, showing his sharp canines. When he licked his lips, Naruto shivered. Kiba released Naruto hands only to start pumping his neglected dick with one hand. The other started to knead Naruto's nipple, attaining a gasp out of him. His mouth latched onto the other, tongue licking the stiff nipple. Naruto's hands flew to the back of Kiba's head, trying to keep his mouth there. When he felt Naruto about to cum, Kiba removed his hands from his partner's body, making Naruto mewl at the loss, ears drooping. Then he looked up to see Kiba grinning, his own cock hard and facing him. Even Naruto knew what to do, so, wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth, he got down on his knees, tail waving. He first licked the head, earning a gasp from the dog-boy. Then he licked the sides, nipping at the veins bulging out the sides, slowly taking the length into his mouth. It was bigger than it looked and Naruto immediately started fantasizing about it inside him, briefly forgetting what he was doing. Kiba teased Naruto's hole, making him shiver and pulling him back to reality. He began bobbing his head on his partner's cock, tasting pre-cum at the tip. Kiba's hands came to Naruto's hair his hips moving to the rhythm. Feeling himself going over the edge, Kiba gripped Naruto's head, pulling him to a stop. Naruto looked up at him questioningly, pre-cum dripping out the side of his mouth but Kiba only looked back at him a wicked look on his face. He pushed his boyfriend back onto the ground, a finger probing his hole. Thinking it too late for preparation, Kiba thought, _sorry,_ and then shoved his dick into Naruto's virgin ass, all the way in. Naruto screamed, sealing his eyes, pain blocking out all his senses. When he realized he hadn't actually made a sound, he opened his eyes to see Kiba smothering his shriek with a kiss. Kiba's tail was thrashing as he tried to stop himself from cumming into the warmth around him. When Naruto's insides finally relaxed around him, Kiba sighed into the kiss, his ears which were flat on his skull returning to their original position. He broke the kiss then carefully pulled out halfway to see Naruto's reaction. When he reacted by trying to push himself closer to Kiba's heated body, he became confident again. He shoved back in all the way, to find that he had found Naruto's sweet spot. Naruto wrapped his hands around Kiba's waist, pulling Kiba towards him. He began pounding into that sweet spot continuously, setting a rhythm to which Naruto bucked his hips. Naruto came on both their chests screaming Kiba's name. His had found their way to Kiba's tail, which he yanked making him cum deep inside him with one last thrust.

Basking in the afterglow, Kiba hauled his tired partner onto the bed. This simple gesture made Naruto giggle like a school girl.

"Neh, Kiba-kun, why didn't we use the bed?"

"Because," Kiba said, growling a little at the question, "you were too cute so I had to take you on the spot….." when he finished, he blushed a little, his predator mode fading away, "d-did I do it w-wrong?"

Naruto grinned at those words, "no. It was perfect."

A thought suddenly struck Naruto, so he sat up, "Neh, Kiba-kun, I won't get pregnant….will I?"

Kiba chuckled, stroking his cute lover's head,"nah, your male."

Naruto relaxed at the words. He didn't really want to be a dad…..or mom. He sighed happily, cuddling down into Kiba's embrace,

" Kiba-kun…. I love you….."

Kiba kissed his happy fox and whispered,

"I love you too."

* * *

**I know it is short and all but plz review**

**And plz don't flame  
**


End file.
